


Ordinary

by Tiriel_35 (Fritiriel)



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fritiriel/pseuds/Tiriel_35
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>N/a</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ordinary

I’m just an ordinary hobbit, who enjoys the things most hobbits do: good food aplenty, fine strong ale, an evening pipe—and if I can get into a friendly lass’s drawers, I’m happy. Ordinary, see? 

So I’m knocked for six when suddenly I’m snared by this pale, exquisite creature, unlike any hobbit I have known and perfect in his difference. I'm swept by eyes like stars into wide, impossible dreams, into wanting things I never knew could be. 

Then I see them together, that sturdy sun to his moon, earth to his endless sky—opposite, unequal, balanced. 

And ordinary _hurts._

 

[](http://www.statcounter.com/)  
October 2004


End file.
